


Shumika is skinny

by latemeria



Category: asljdjfj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latemeria/pseuds/latemeria
Summary: This is for my grandson no it is not shu x reader





	1. Chapter 1

     In the only room of your apartment, in your complex, in your quiet downtown city, in your speck of a country in comparison to the vast planet, the unending universe, you lie underneath a soft, warm blanket of which its fabric you can't decipher, in his arms. Your eyes have been fluttering shut for what feels like hours upon hours, as the inviting temptation of sleeping in your world of serenity beckons, but you refuse to give in. Sleeping now means missing out on his embrace, on this entire moment. You want to capture every passing second and engrave it into your memory, just as you have so many times before while looking into his striking violet eyes or watching his long, delicate fingers caress your face or a particularly beautiful cut of fabric. In the past, he often scolded you for your terrible memory. You found that fair, truly, since you were never proud of how forgetful you could be. With him, though... in moments like these, it is as if all of that never was. Your memory was sharp, vivid; you could replay his imposing voice in your mind, sending shivers through your body, down, down, down past your fingertips as if it were happening all over again. His gentle, airy voice, too—God, you could hear the smile—it could be considered a commodity nowadays, yet it remained in you as cherished as ever. 

     It wouldn't be long now before you drifted off to sleep. Keeping yourself alert and conscious was always such an arduous mission, but you cannot give in. What if he wants to kiss? He would tip your chin up and discover that you were out like a light, then what? You could never live with yourself knowing you missed an opportunity to feel those precious lips pressed against yours. With renewed strength, you heave a sigh without realizing, accidentally catching his notice.

     "Kagehira," he says through a breathy laugh, and you look up, mismatched eyes meeting violet ones. "If you're tired, let yourself rest. You've jolted yourself awake at least six times now."

     You rest your face back into his chest and shake your head twice. Nuh-uh.

     "Are you expecting something?"

     You pause before answering, then shake your head again. He says nothing more. You feel him repositioning his arms, one around your waist and the other underneath your head, and he moves you closer to his body, while his fingers ever so slowly brush at your hair. You're in Heaven now, there is no such thing as a greater happiness than this. You relax deeper into his arms. You continue your battle against drowsiness as you soak in this sunshine, little bursts of color with every touch, even the most delicate ones, and you turn your head to press your ear against his chest. His heart is beating quickly, but it isn't quite a racing pound. It almost sounds like there is a metronome in his chest, which you would believe if he confessed that to you.

     You have no idea how long it has been since you first switched off all the lights in your apartment, save for the intricately carved bedside lamp. You recall yourself almost too enthusiastically climbing onto the bed and shuffling yourself snug in his arms, as he draped the blanket over you both. Quite frankly, you didn't care how much time passes. Everything else stops existing when you're with him. You could spend an eternity by his side, doing nothing but lying together like this, and you would never ask for anything more.

     As if he opened up your thoughts like a book and read along as you fantasized, you feel him slightly turn his head, with a kiss pressed against your forehead. He says nothing. This moment is equilibrium; anything to disturb it is blatantly ignored and promptly cast aside. You're both in your own perfect world.

     A fine crack in the balance.

     "Do you truly understand the depth of my love?"

     You look up once more. "Wuh," you respond, as gracefully as ever. "What d'ya mean?"

     "What I mean is that we could fall asleep like this every night, but it would never convey how treasured you are to me. I just..." he trails off and his eyes move to another part of you. He's searching for his next words. You keep your eyes locked on him, patiently waiting. He's always so wonderfully meticulous, isn't he? Even with his spoken word... "You have made a home in my heart. My love for you transcends menial infatuation or suffocating obsession," his eyes meet yours again, and he brushes a thumb across your cheek. He smiles sleepily. "I have never loved anyone like I love you."

     You feel a hot tear pricking at the corner of your eye. You press down on the emotion welling inside of your chest and say nothing, in case he hasn't finished. In your heart of hearts, you needily crave more of this. More of him, and him alone.

     "From the day our paths intertwined, I knew there was spectacular beauty sleeping within you, past your heartache, any of the faults you think you have, and past all of the impurities that dirtied your skin. Even in the past... I was only harsh because it was the only other way I knew how to convey that love. You know that, though, correct?"

     You nod. "Ya really don't gotta worry so much about th' past, oshi-san. It's all said n' done. I never thought badly of ya, not even once."

     "I know, and I'm glad, truthfully, but..." his expression has changed now; a mix of concern and sincerity. "That is beside the point. Every piece of you is splendid; you come together like a stained glass mosaic. To study each piece of that and come to know you entirely... I want the same from you, too. I know full well now that it is not proper of me to say this, but I truly only have eyes for you. It brings me to such a... a... yearning for you and I to understand and love each other more than any two humans alive. Of course our bond is already unbreakable, but I want it to be beautiful, not any impenetrable fortress made of steel. I want something wonderful with you, Kagehira, and no one else." He pauses. "That's selfish of me, isn't it? Don't lie."

     You shake your head slightly, with a "mm-mm".

     "But it is. Forgive me, Kagehira. You do not deserve being trapped inside of my world under lock and key. The outside world we currently live in is hideous, certainly, but there is an incomprehensible amount of beauty strewn all across it, as well. You deserve to see it. You deserve to be surrounded by people who love you and can tend to needs of yours that not even I can fulfill." He searches your eyes. "Of course, I will always be by your side for as long as fate allows me to, but I want you to have all of the good in this world that you deserve. I am bursting at the seams with love for you, and with an equal love for your brilliant smile. I want your life to overflow in happiness."

     Your chest is tight. Neither of you say anything. The quietest sound of fabric brushing fabric is heard as he brings his hand to your cheek and you nuzzle into the touch, closing your eyes and relaxing your shoulders. His hand to your face almost feels as though it were a connection from his mind to your own; you can hear what he's thinking, you swear it. 

     "You're my happiness, though, oshi-san."

     His shoulders relax as yours have, he breaths a sigh. You can hear the smile.

     "There's no one on earth..." your voice is barely a whisper, "better than you..." 

     With that, you fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

     It was eight o'clock in the morning. You awoke from your deep sleep, enveloped entirely by him. Your legs were intertwined with each other's, while he lay flat on his back, with your head resting on his chest. You liked this position the most as he always smelled so natural, obstructed not by any cologne or deodorant or other artificial scents. One hand rested gently on the back of your head. And yet, something pulls uncomfortably at you. Your stomach is churning with heat. You know you didn't wake up with that... then, why? Of all times, why now? Regardless, the thought of moving even half of a centimeter away from him will never cross your mind. Your eyelids are heavy with drowsiness and your heart was filled to the brim with the contentment his presence brings. Pushing down your crude desires, you close your eyes.

     "Are you awake?" His voice reverberates in his chest.

     "No," you answer, and your voice is muffled.

     He tips your head up by your chin and presses his lips against your forehead. "I have been awake since seven, waiting for you to do the same. I didn't want my movements accidentally disturbing you."

     "Oh... eheh. Sorry I slept so long, then."

     "Are you hungry?"

     "Kinda."

     "I'll make breakfast."

     He begins moving and you perk up. "Wait, right now?"

     "Well... yes. Before you inevitably fall back asleep." 

     You pout at him. "A'right... I'll miss you. D'ya need any help?"

     "You needn't worry." He holds his hand against your face and strokes his thumb against your cheek. "Actually," he surveys the room. "Make the bed, please."

     "Okay!"

     He smiles and turns to leave. You immediately get to work on your task, which usually takes a bit of time and precision. Even after you've finished, you still have that nagging heat in the pit of your tummy. When suddenly, that rabid thought occurs to you. Making your way to the closed bedroom door, you hesitate, but only briefly. Any impulse control you once had is smothered completely from drowsiness and obsession. 

     You wrap your arms around his waist from behind, and rest your cheek against his back. With his free hand, he places it on yours, then interlaces his fingers with yours. The small apartment kitchen is filled with a warm and inviting scent. Mademoiselle sits untouched on a high shelf. You slowly move your hips forward to press your growing erection against him. The pressure alone is enough to weaken your legs. There is no going back down. You slowly, slowly, press against him. The little spark in your tummy from this morning has churned into a swirling flame, and you want more. You need more. You crave more. Agonizing desire grips you, and you haven't realized that your hands have moved from his hips to his chest, while his own hands have completely stopped its morning busywork, one resting on each countertop adjacent to the stove. You have no idea what expression he might be wearing on his face right now. For all you know, he could be livid. But that fear is unreasonable, right? No, this morning is far from that moonlit night when he took your virginity; he is preoccupied with something other than you, and now you've disturbed him with your own carnal lust. How could you have been so stupid? You squeeze your eyes shut and curse yourself. You ought to just bolt for the door and run until you're surrounded by the unrecognizable. But you don't. He brings his hand up to where you're clutching at his shirt.

     "Kagehira," he begins.

     Somehow, you manage to let out a cracked "...Yeah?"

     "Kiss my neck." Immediately, as if you were programmed for this and only this, you place kisses all along the back of his neck, then the nape, the corner of his jaw, and you move down. He moans quietly, his chest rising and falling deeply. You nibble at his ear, and once more on the side of his neck. "No marks," he hisses. You moan sadly, but continue leaving trails of adoring kisses on his neck. You begin rubbing yourself against him once more, but the friction is simply too much this time.

     "Oshi-san," you say, breathlessly. "If we keep goin' like this, 'm really gonna cum."

     "Are you intending for us to have sex at eight in the morning? In broad daylight?"

     "Nnn... but why's it always gotta be in the dark? Can barely even see your face... ain't it prettier to make love while the sun shines? In the dark, it's almost like we're tryin'na hide somethin', don't ya think?"

     He says nothing, then growls out a sigh, and holds your hand as he leads you back into the bedroom. Your heart is pounding in anticipation. After you both walk in, he steps behind you and shuts the door. "Go and lie down on your back." You obey, folding your hands on your tummy. He places his knees on either side of your waist and sits directly on your burning crotch, sending a wave of ecstasy trickling up your entire body. You instinctively buck your hips upwards for more friction, to which he responds by lifting himself away. "Do that again, and your own fingers will be the only ones wrapping around you." His eyes are piercing; his voice is low, composed, with but the faintest edge of excitement.

     "Nnah, 'm sorry, just feels so amazing," you respond, and the contrast in your tones is almost comedic; every word dripping from your mouth is shameless.

     "Tell me how you yearn for me."

     Your head is spinning. "I want you so badly, oshi-san, God, please, I want you so badly. Ever since I woke up I've been so hard just from bein' near ya. My whole body can't stay still 'cause I want you so badly. It feels so hot and it hurts... I'm so madly in love with you that I don't even know what to do with myself, an' all I think about day in n' day out's jus' you, you, you, you, you... it's only you, oshi-san, I want you I want you," your voice reaches a high pitched whine. You feel you're about to begin weeping with desperation.

     His face does not falter as he undoes his pants, then pulls the zipper down. "Prove it."

     You scramble to sit up. You take hold of his underwear and pants all at once, and slowly pull downwards. You must look like a starving animal, because the moment your face meets his cock, you take it with both of your hands and stuff it into your mouth until the tip hits the back of your throat. You hollow your cheeks and bob your head back and forth as you go. Any part of his length that isn't buried in your mouth is pumped by your hands, up and down, again and again. You release him with a "plop" noise, and switch back and forth from kissing the tip and swirling your tongue around it, all while you continue working his cock with your hands. It only just occurred to you that his fingers are tangled in your hair. You look up at him and lock eyes; those eyes that are only for you. Only for you, only for you, only for you, all of him is only for you; someone as magnificent as your beloved mentor belongs entirely to you; his eyes are looking at no one but you. It's enough to send you universes past the edge. Your cock is painfully hard; pressing against your pants with a twitching heart of its own. You are deathly in need of some sort of contact on your cock; your fingers, his fingers, a kiss on its tip, anything. You want to beg him to tend to you, but any hope of speech has long since extinguished itself.

     "Kagehira, stop, stop, stop," the sharpness of his tone has melted away completely, making pulling away almost torturous, but you obey. Both of you are panting. You softly wipe at the corner of your mouth with your knuckles as he runs his fingers through his hair.

     "Did I do a good job?" He sits on his heels and exhales through his mouth.

     "Indeed you did. Lie on your back."

     You obey.

     "Oh...?" He trails his fingertip down the length of your conspicuous bulge. The touch makes your body shiver involuntarily. "You've become this excited simply from serving me, hmm?" You cannot possibly look him in the eyes. Your fists are clutched together, resting neatly on your chest. Without making any eye contact, he undresses you completely, and then himself. He reaches over you to grab the half empty vial of lube, when you meekly touch his arm.

     "Don't use anything." He eyes you quizzically. "Please."

     "Very well, then." He sits himself in between your spread legs, takes hold of your thigh with one hand, and carefully wraps the other around his cock. "Darling, are you ready?"

     You feverishly nod your head. "Mhm. I'm ready. I'm ready." With how wet your insides still were, he practically glides into your aching hole. It sets off explosions of blinding light across your skin, your back arches before your eyes squeeze shut and your teeth clench. But, you quickly open your eyes again. You can see his chest rising and falling. Both of his hands are tightly gripping your thighs. He is truly taking his sweet time; rolling his hips to bury his cock inside of you all the way to the base, then out again right before the tip meets air, back in again, out again, in again. Every little movement he makes engulfs you in a quietly raging fire. He looks beautiful; his eyes are unreadable, but there's a flickering of something hidden behind those violet eyes. "Oshi-san, please go harder. I-" He moves himself out, stopping right before the tip, then slams himself back inside. Your yelp quickly dissipates into a whine of ecstasy, as you grab at the pillow behind you.

     He puts his middle and ring finger on your tongue, you instinctively begin sucking on them. "Not another word." You nod your head. He continues at his own pace. You're on the verge of sobs and you desperately crave more, more, more, but you dare not order him around again. You're content with him comfortably seated inside of you, petting your insides and admiring your body. Precum is already leaking onto your tummy. God, how can one person look so gorgeous? Every moment that passes is etching itself into your mind. You roll your hips as he does, and your bodies are synced. You reach your arms upwards and he leans down to hold you. Without thinking, you lock your lips together. You moan in his mouth as your tongue finds his. His pace has quickened significantly, from gentle caressing into deliberate, deep thrusts. Your mind has shattered, with love and lust and obsession quickly seeping into every fine crack. Your arms and legs are wrapped around him, you're connected by your lips and that lovely cock; you're one with him.

     He breaks the kiss to give your neck attention. "You're doing so well, Kagehira. Show me everything. I want everything from you."

     You hear him growling hungrily and your body feels like its on fire. Your mind is white noise. Your climax crashes down upon you like a tsunami, you're calling out the title you gave him all those years ago. At nearly the same moment, you hear his breath hitch and he moans--long, drawn out, adoring. You feel his hot cum suddenly filling you, and you burst into tears without even meaning to. Fully engulfed in a colorful fire, your throat feels dry from how hard you're panting. Then, gently, gently, the wave ebbs, the sea foam settles and dissipates. Your body is made of jelly and tears prick the corners of your eyes. Neither of you move for a time. His cock is making your insides ache, but you don't look forward to the moment when he'll break the physical connections of your souls. But as long as he still holds you, the emptiness won't claim you. 

     He does exactly that; pulls out, lies next to you, and gently brings your head to his chest. You instinctively wrap your arms around him, albeit quite limply. He begins running his fingers through your hair beginning from the bottom and moving upwards. His breath has already steadied while you're still barely holding down sigh after sigh. 

     The silence is a soft linen blanket. Sunlight shines against your back.

     "Can we... um... d'ya think we can take a bath now and eat breakfast and stuff a little later?"

     "Let me lie here with you awhile longer," he moves to level his face with yours. "I want to admire you like this."


End file.
